


Napolitano

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO-CBX, Humor, IceCream, Living Together, Other, Sorvete, Summer, grandes debates da humanidade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: O verão deixa os nervos de todos a flor da pele, e não poderia ser diferente com Baekhyun, Minseok e Jongdae, que apesar de seres humanos capazes de debates relevantes para a comunidade acadêmica, ainda discutiam sobre sabores de sorvete.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	Napolitano

_Calor._

Trinta e três graus Celsius. A sensação térmica batia os trinta e seis graus.

Minseok estava jogado no chão perto da geladeira porque o chão revestido com lajotas era frio. Jongdae havia recém-saído de um banho gelado e já estava na frente do ventiladorzinho capenga da sala. Baekhyun vestia só uma bermudinha e se abanava debruçado na janela implorando por uma brisa. Naquele momento os três tinham certeza que o mundo acabou em 2012 e o inferno foi o que sobrou da terra.

— CHEGA! – Baekhyun gritou, assustando os dois rapazes da casa. — EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS O VERÃO E ESTAMOS NO TERCEIRO DIA SÓ! – esbravejou.

— A culpa é da China. – Minseok resmungou. — E dos Estados Unidos. Acho que também do Brasil.

— Na moral, tem que acabar o ser humano. – Jongdae interviu.

— Se arrumem, a gente vai no mercado comprar sorvete e fazer hora naquele ar-condicionado. – Baekhyun ordenou, vestindo a camiseta que havia jogado no sofá. — Quem não for comigo não ganha sorvete. – Advertiu, vendo os amigos finalmente se moverem.

O trio saiu grudando em qualquer sombra que viam pela calçada. Pareciam ter combinado as roupas, já que os três vestiam bermudinhas com estampas divertidas. Todo mundo andava com pressa naquela tarde. O supermercado era uns dois quarteirões de distância do apartamento apertado que dividiam.

Tudo funcionava numa harmonia levemente caótica. Era a primeira semana de férias, crianças brincavam em piscininhas de plástico nos jardins enquanto os avós faziam churrasco. O trânsito era regido por frequentes buzinadas irritantes. O calor deixava todo mundo naturalmente irritado.

O supermercado estava lotado, como era de se esperar, mas o ar-condicionado funcionada a todo vapor. Jongdae deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado ao sentir a brisa gelada em contato com sua pele. Sem nem falar uma palavra, seguiram direto pra seção de frios e congelados, aquela conhecida internacionalmente por ser a que toda criança faz birra pra mãe comprar um Danone de chocolate.

— Meu deus! Criaram uma versão do napolitano sem o morango! – Baekhyun sorriu ao alcançar o pote de sorvete. — Amei, totalmente sem defeitos.

— Mas o morango é o melhor sabor de sorvete, ué – Minseok reclamou. — Tinham é que tirar o chocolate. Tem gosto de morte.

— Concordo. – Jongdae comentou.

— Vocês só podem estar alucinando com o calor. – Byun exclamou indignado. — Como assim gosto de morte? Teu mau gosto passou todos os limites agora garoto. Eu hein. – Se agarrou ao pote de sorvete.

— O de chocolate tem gosto de sei lá, gordura vegetal, baek. Eu gosto só de chocolate em barra mesmo. – Jongdae deu de ombros.

— Bom gosto é questão de ponto de vista e nesse caso somos dois contra um. Você perdeu Baek. – Minseok arqueou uma sobrancelha, pegando o napolitano tradicional do freezer.

— Eu ainda não acredito que a gente é amigo a tento tempo e eu não sabia dessa grave falha no caráter de vocês. – Suspirou. — Que tipo de criança vocês foram que não se sujavam todas com sorvete de chocolate?!

— As que sujavam com sorvete de morango porque ele é o melhor.

— Não repete mais isso na minha frente! – atuou como se estivesse super ofendido. — Chocolate, eles não sabem o que dizem. – Fingiu tapar os "olhos" do pote se sorvete.

— Eu ainda não acredito que estamos discutindo sobre sabores de sorvetes. O calor realmente derreteu nosso cérebro.

— Eu ainda não me conformei, tá Jongdae? – Baekhyun reclamou enquanto Minseok ria do drama.

Enquanto os três marmanjos discutiam em frente do freezer, uma garotinha pede licença pra alcançar um picolé na prateleira mais alta.

— Opa, tá aqui seu picolé! – Jongdae sorriu pra menininha. — Você pode ajudar a gente respondendo uma pergunta?

— Sim, tio! – a garota sorriu exibindo sua janelinha. Baekhyun e Minseok riram da cara afetada do amigo ao ser chamado de tio.

— Qual o melhor sorvete de todos?

— _Menta!_ – respondeu, empolgada. — Tchau tio, mamãe disse pra eu ser rápida.

— É, meus caros, o nosso futuro tá nas mãos dessa geração aí. – Minseok suspirou enquanto a menina saiu desembestada pelo corredor do mercado.

— Sorvete de menta tem gosto de pasta de dente, eca! – Baekhyun fez uma careta de nojo. — Essa menina deve comer toda a pasta de casa.

— Eu comia pasta de dente quando era criança. – Minseok comentou. — A de morango. Delicia.

— Tô guardando todas essas informações pra nunca deixar tu escolher o sabor de nada que eu for comer. Agora vamo pra fila do caixa que tá cheio de prioridade hoje. – Balançou a cabeça ao avistar a fila que chegava até a metade do corredor.

— Mas qual vamos levar? – Jongdae indagou.

— O napolitano tradicional pois eu sou um ser tolerante e democrático. – O Byun jogou a mecha de cabelo que caia na testa pra trás. — É aquele ditado, não tenho nada contra, tenho até amigos que gostam de sorvete de morango.

— Você é ridículo, Byun Baekhyun. – o Kim seguiu o amigo até a fila do caixa.


End file.
